CONOCIENDO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA
by ThefhithaStark1
Summary: hola soy nueva espero que les guste este fic: en esta historia Edward y Bella recien se estan conociendo... quieres saver como lo hacen... lee este fic
1. Chapter 1

**CONOCIENDO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA **

**Primer Capítulo:**

**Isabella Swan****  
**  
Dirección a alguna parte, no tenía destino. Siempre que terminaba un trabajo, daba una vuelta con mi coche, no tenía a nadie en mi vida, excepto a mi familia, una lejana a todo lo que yo hacía. Ellos vivían en Forks, un pueblo no muy lejos de Port Ángeles. Mi padre, un gran médico del pueblo, había criado a tres hijos. Mi hermano Emmett. Mi hermana Alice, melliza de Emmett con mi madre Esme. Mi padre hacía ya muchos años, había perdido a su mejor amigo Charlie Swan, el jefe de la policía, en circunstancias muy extrañas. Alguien lo tenía amenazado, a él y a su mujer.

Tenían una hija, a la cual yo nunca conocí. Cuando los dos murieron en un accidente de auto, la pequeña Isabella termino en los brazos de uno de los amigos de mi padre Los Hale. Ellos tenían una hija, Rosalie y un hijo, Jasper.

Según tengo entendido, ellos la criaron, hasta que también murieron en un fatídico accidente de coche y nadie supo nada de las dos niñas, ni del joven muchacho. Realmente, cuando salía de noche a encontrarme con mis amigos después de un trabajo, me acercaba por el círculo. El círculo era donde estaban todas las damas de compañía. Siempre que me subía en mi coche, recordaba esa historia, la descripción y las fotos que mi padre tenía en casa, me hacían pensar en que la chica que todas las noches de trabajo subia en mi coche, era la tal Rosalie.

Llegué a mi destino, y allí estaba ella, tan rubia, tan guapa, tan...perfecta. Como mujer en si no me gustaba, pero como mujer de compañía, era una diosa. Esa misma noche, al ir a abrir la puerta de mi coche para que la rubia entrara en él, me percaté de una chica nueva que había a su lado. Esta chica temblaba de miedo. Sus ojos chocolate destilaban ese horror allá donde mirara. Cuando abrí mi puerta, la rubia se me acercó como siempre, pero esta vez la chica la siguió.

-Anthony, esta noche tengo problemas, no podré ir contigo, pero te dejo a mi hermanita, hoy es su primer día, y solo confío en ti. Ya nos veremos otro día.-

-Rubia, sabes que solo te busco a ti.-

-Te lo explicare mañana cuando vuelvas a dejar a mi hermana.-

Acto seguido, con las manos temblorosas y la mirada perdida buscando algo o a alguien, la rubia, se giró dejando a su hermana sentada en mi coche.

Desapareció muy rápido. Aquello era muy extraño, eran damas de compañía legales, estaban en un club nocturno. Aunque siempre la rubia salía a buscarme fuera, ya que sabía que dentro nunca pondría un pie. Pero esta noche entró como alma que lleva el diablo, para volver a salir y montar en su coche. Aceleró muy fuerte y salió de allí.

Arranque mi coche sin mirar a su hermanita, la llevaría a mi apartamento, pero por la forma en la que me miraba, supuse que era cierto, así que esta noche no la tocaría. Aun así, trate de sacarle algo de conversación para que se relajara.

-Bueno muchacha, así que es tu primer día...-

-Si.- Contestó tímidamente.

-Ya veo ya, entonces...¿eres hermana de la rubia?.-

-Si, mi hermana Rosalie cuida de mi.-

-¿Rosalie?.- Me reí a carcajadas, debido a que ella nunca revelo su nombre, siempre la comparé con la de la foto, pero no lo tenía claro. Ahora si sabía que era ella. Si mi padre Carlisle se enterara de todo esto, le daría un ataque al corazón. ¿Dónde habría ido a parar todo el  
dinero de los Hale y los Swan?.

-Ups perdón...la Rubia.-

Me volví a reír, su mirada pura e inocente, me llamó a preguntarle cuál era su nombre.

-¿Y tú muchacha?.-

-Mi nombre es Isabella, empecé hoy a trabajar.-

-Muy bien Isabella, me parece que la noche va a ser muy larga.- Al pronunciar aquellas palabras vi de nuevo el miedo en su rostro, la pobre había imaginado que me iba a acostar con ella, y ahora lo que realmente me importaba era su historia.

Al llegar a mi apartamento de Port Ángeles, entré el coche en el garaje, me estacione y salí a abrirle la puerta. A la rubia siempre la llevaba a un hotel, pero esta vez era diferente y ella era diferente. Cuando abrí la puerta, ella me miró sorprendida. Su vestido azul, la hacía preciosa. Le llegaba hasta los pies con unos tacones de aguja ha juego. Los cortes de sus laterales, dejaban entre ver hasta sus muslos y el escote en pico dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Realmente estaba muy buena.

La guié por el ascensor, hasta mi casa. Al abrir la puerta y entrar, ella se quedó maravillada. La entrada era grandísima y llena de plantas verdes. Pero cuando abrí la puerta al salón, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Me fijé en que hoy no había hecho nada allí. El tazón del desayuno, estaba en la mesa y aún estaba la caja de leche y la de los cereales. En el sofá había un montón de ropa, ya ni diferenciaba cual era la sucia de la limpia. Trastos por todas partes y la tele permanecía encendida.

-Emm, perdón por el desorden Isabella, por favor si puedes ignorarlos siéntate, emm… donde puedas. Y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa, una que hacía torcida y mi familia decía que con ella conseguía todo lo que quería.

-Voy por algo de tomar, ¿Coca-Cola, o te va más el alcohol?-

-Una Coca-Cola está bien gracias.-

-Está bien Isabella, ahora te la traigo, si no te importa, mientras me ducho, puedes ver la tele, si necesitas algo de comer, en la nevera hay unos teléfonos para pedir comida y no sé que mas, simplemente relájate. Por cierto...¿te he de llevar a las 7 como a la rubia?.-

-Supongo, pero...si te vas a duchar, y me estas ofreciendo cenar...-

-Exacto Isabella, no voy a ser yo el que rompa tu inocencia.-

Le guiñe un ojo y me fui directo a la ducha. Tardé un poco mas de lo habitual, ya que la guarrada que me había hecho Rosalie, era muy grande. Estaba furioso, esa chica tendría la mayoría de edad recién cumplida y encima era tan...inocente. Tal vez me pasase una hora y medía dentro del baño, por que cuando salí de el y me puse un pantalón ancho de pijama y salí, me quedé maravillado. Los zapatos de tacón de Isabella, estaban al lado de la puerta de la cocina. Mis zapatillas de ir por casa habían desaparecido y el salón...bueno, el salón era un salón. La ropa esparcida había desaparecido, la mesa estaba recogida, la tele apagada y escuchaba un grifo correr y la lavadora. Me acerqué a la cocina y me asomé a la puerta.

-Isabella, ¿que haces?.- La había asustado, el saltó que dio, provocó que el tazón resbalara de sus manos y cayera ruidosamente a la pila, pero sin romperse.

-Anthony...yo.-

-Ya veo, esto era a lo que te dedicabas hasta que as cumplido la mayoría de edad, la rubia tiene 25 años, por lo tanto cuando sus padres murieron hace 6, ella se quedo a cargo de ti, y al ser menor limpiabas, y ahora que as hecho la mayoría de edad te toca ser dama de compañía.-

-¿Como...como sabes tanto?.-

-Ella es Rosalie Hale, sus padres eran amigos de un conocido y tu eres Isabella Swan.-

-No vuelvas a decir mi apellido, soy Hale, y Ross es mi hermana.- De pronto vi las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. Rosalie me conocía por Anthony, mi identidad de trabajo. Pero en este momento me sentí Edward Cullen, el muchacho que le afectaba todo aquello que llorara a su alrededor. Me acerqué a ella, apagué el grifo del agua, la cogí de las manos y la saqué al salón. Después la senté en el sofá y decidí que era momento de que ella descansara.

-Isabella, solo tengo una cama aquí, por lo tanto ven, acompáñame.- La sentí temblar, así que me di cuenta que pensaba que al final la iba a tomar. Abrí mi habitación, aquella estaba ordenada, ya que no solía dormir allí. Las pocas horas que tenía libres, las terminaba durmiendo en el sofá, o en el coche parando en algún arcén de vuelta de alguna misión. Por lo tanto, no habían trastos en el cuarto. Solo una cama un poco desecha, de la siesta que había tomado hoy hay.

-Ponte mi camisa Isabella y descansa, mañana te llevaré de vuelta.- Me giré y cerré la puerta. Cuando me tumbé en el sofá, me di cuenta que yo necesitaba a alguien así en mi vida para cuidar lo desastre que era y que ella no se merecía ese mundo. La compraría, por muy mal que sonara la compraría.

Horas después, ella me levanto diciendo.- algo le ha pasado a Rosalie lo presiento-

– Estas segura –

- completamente - me respondió muy preocupada.

- bien iremos a tu casa dime donde queda -

-es por allá, estoy muy preocupada por ella, tengo el presentimiento que le ha pasado algo, algo terrible-

–Tranquila no pasa nada, cuando lleguemos te darás cuenta.-

Isabella y yo llegamos al lugar que ella me indico olía a algo muy especial, después me di cuenta: eran rosas; la casa era tan bella por dentro como por fuera, me asombré.

-Anthony mi hermana no está, ya debería estar aquí, me lo prometió, ya son más de las ocho- dijo Isabella-

-cálmate le llamare a su celular.-

En ese mismo momento saque de mis bolsillos mi teléfono le pregunte a Isabella cual era el numero celular de su hermana (ya lo savia pero quería que ella me lo dijera), me empezó a dictar los números y yo los escribía veía que Isabella se puso más nerviosa que cuando me conoció.

Presione el botón de llamada, después de unos segundos, Rosalie me contesto.

-Hola Rosalie.- Le dije

-¿Anthony?, eres tú…-

-Bueno si…-

-Como sabes mi nombre-

- Isabella me…-

-Debí saberlo-

-Ross, Isabella me dijo que tú le prometiste que ibas a estar en casa a las 7-

-Sí, es verdad, lo siento pero tuve un Incidente en el Night Club-

-Pues, apresúrate Ross, tienes a tu hermana con el alma en un hilo.-

-Dile que ya voy para allá.-

En ese momento la rubia, diré Rosalie colgó la llamada, Isabella me miraba de una forma preocupada y de curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

-Anthony, que pasó ¿Está bien? ¿Le paso algo? ¿Está herida?-

-Tuvo un incidente en el bar, pero me dijo que ya viene para acá.-

Después de unos Minutos alguien llamo a la puerta, Isabella salió corriendo hacia ella, empezó a abrirla lentamente.

-Ross, estas bien, no estas herida.-

-Bella, no te preocupes estoy bien.- dijo Rosalie en una manera convincente, sus palabras calmaron a Isabella.

-Veo que estas aquí.- Me dijo

-Sí, la verdad vine a acompañar a Isabella, me despertó por que tuvo un presentimiento de que algo te paso.-

-Ross somos hermanas, dime lo que te paso.-

-Bella está bien, está bien, te lo diré, Jasper me encontró en el Pub-

Isabella abrió los ojos como si le hubiese sorprendido tanto, empezaron a hablar como si yo no estuviera ahí.

-Que, como pudo ser posible.-

-Lo se Bella, lo se, pero según los doctores no encontraron el cuerpo de Jasper.-

-Esto es un milagro, ¡Jasper está vivo!-

-Me dijo que iba ha venir para acá, en cuanto termine de recoger sus cosas del hotel en el que se hospedo-

En ese momento Rosalie me miro y empezó ha hacer preguntas, a Bella y a mi.

-Anthony, la tocaste.-

-No lo hice.- Respondí

Bella le empezó a explicar a Rosalie lo bien que la trate (según ella) yo me sentía muy alagado por sus palabras, en ese momento, Rosalie le dijo a Bella que se retire a su cuarto, según supuse quería hablar conmigo.

-Anthony, ¿Por qué no la tocaste?-

Yo le respondí.

-No pude, es que tu hermana es tan inocente, no quiero ser yo el que rompa su inocencia-

-Lo comprendo; necesito que te retires de mi casa, mi hermano Jasper vendrá y quiero hablar con el en privado, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Si dime cual es- Respondí impaciente.

-Por favor llévate a Isabella de aquí-

Por dentro me emocione pero no sabía por qué.

-Está bien, pero a qué hora la traigo-

-Este… preferiría que te quedes con ella una semana-

Me sentí aún más feliz en ese momento no sabría que sentimiento decidir.

-Pero porque tanto tiempo, Ross-

-Le prometí irme de viaje con Jasper para aclarar cosas que tenemos pendientes-

En ese momento Rosalie llamo a Bella, Bella salió de su cuarto y le respondió.

-Sí, Ross que pasa-

-Bella necesito que vallas con Anthony-

-¿A su apartamento?-

-Sí, Bella, necesito que te quedes con él una semana-

-Pero…Ross ¿A dónde iras? ¿Y Jasper? ¿Qué pasara con él?-

-Bella cálmate, me iré de viaje unos días con Jasper-

-Entonces me quieres decir que él no va a venir a verme-

-Vendrá, Bella no te preocupes; estaremos llegando en 7 días o mas-

En ese momento irrumpí y le dije a Rosalie.

-Me dijiste que solo serían 7 días-

-Ahora te lo aclaro, solo serían mínimo 3 días más, máximo una semana más-

-Está bien-

En el mismo momento Isabella hablo y le dijo a Rosalie.

-Ok, ok, ok pero cuando me Iré con Anthony.-

-Hoy mismo, y ahora mismo; ve y empaca algunas cosas.-

Después de media hora Isabella salió de su cuarto, se había sacado el hermoso vestido azul que lucía, por una vestimenta casual, pero eso no significa que deje de ser hermosa, más bien estaba más hermosa que nunca; en aquel minuto que paso, yo le dije a Bella:

-Isabella… te puedo llamar Bella como lo hace tu hermana- Isabella respondió:

-Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno Rosalie, Bella y yo ya nos retiramos.-

-Ok, gracias por hacerme el favor te lo agradezco mucho-

-No hay de que, bueno ya nos retiramos-

Bella salió de la casa, después yo la seguí y la guie hasta mi auto (ella no estaba tan contentan que digamos) que estaba estacionado fuera de su casa, puse su equipaje en la cajuela de mi auto y después la hice subir a mi auto; ya dentro del auto Bella se quedó callada y no me hablo hasta que llegamos a mi apartamento.

Estaba tan concentrado con lo Bella, que me había olvidado completamente de mi trabajo; en ese instante deje ha Bella en el apartamento, me despedí dulcemente de ella: le di un beso en la Frente (lo hice en un impulso), y ella me abrazo, antes de irme Bella me dijo:

-Anthony, ¿a dónde vas?-

-Lo siento Bella no poder estar hoy en el día, llegare a las 5 de la tarde-

-Está bien cuídate-

-Sí, lo hare- le respondí.

En aquel instante se me dio por mirar el reloj, ¡Carajo! Ya era demasiado tarde, mi jefe se enojaría conmigo, pero que me haría ese viejo pelado.

-Sr. Cullen, no sabía que a estas horas se podía llegar-

-Perdone Sr. Hammer tuve un contratiempo-

-Que sea la última vez-

-Ok jefe- Le respondí al amargado de mi jefe.

Aunque yo le caía bien a mi jefe, él no me caía a mí, pero bueno ese ya es otro problema; solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 5 de la tarde, Salí de mi trabajo fui a mi auto y me senté en el asiento del conductor, por unos segundos me puse a pensar en que estaría haciendo Bella, y empecé a manejar mi auto; media hora después ya estaba llegando a mi destino: Mi apartamento, deje mi auto en el garaje y subí a mi apartamento.

Saque las llaves de mis bolsillos y abrí la puerta, olía delicioso, entonces Bella me hablo:

-Hola Anthony-

-Hola Bella, veo que cocinaste algo-

-Creo que sí, Rosalie me enseño a preparar la receta-

-Uhmmm… esto sabe delicioso-

-Gracias Anthony-

-Oye Bella ya que nos quedaremos 1 semana juntos ¿Qué podríamos hacer en esos días?-

-Creo que podríamos mirar películas-

-Está bien Bella que película escoges-

-Una de acción, como por ejemplo Iron Man.-

-Escogiste la mejor película que existe-

-Jajajajajajaja entonces quieres decir que tengo buenos gustos-

-Ok, iré a poner la película Bella-

-Yo iré a hacer palomitas de maíz-

-Perfecto, Bella buen acompañamiento-

-Anthony, ¿puedo pedir pizza?

-Sí, claro que si puedes pedir-

-Está bien Anthony llamare-

-Esta va ha ser una noche muy divertida y genial Bella.-

-Si, yo también lo creo.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo:**

**La Semana Con Bella Swan**

Esa noche estábamos en plena película cuando Bella se acercó a mí y se echó en mi hombro y yo la abrase.

-Anthony-

-Si Bella.-

-Tú sabes mucho de mi vida, yo también quiero saber que es de tu vida-

-No lo acostumbro a decir, pero está bien te contare: Yo me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.-

-¿Cullen dijiste?, ese apellido me suena.-

-¿Enserio?-

-A si ya, se tu eres hijo del señor Carlisle Cullen, Me curo una vez cuando tenía 5 años de edad-

-Como… sabes tanto.-

-Bueno Ross me dijo que cuando era pequeña, jugaba con los hijos de Carlisle y Esme Cullen; me dijo que se llamaban Emmett, Alice y Edward, ósea tu; ella me dijo que estaba muy enamorada de Emmet que fue el único amor de su adolescencia, pero después de nuestro accidente y la supuesta muerte de mi hermano Jasper, ya no los volvió a ver.-

-Sí, jugábamos con ella, pero yo no sabía que ella era Rosalie Hale, ni ella Tampoco sabe que yo soy Edward Cullen; y te rogaría que por favor no se lo digas, no me lo perdonaría, yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano Emmett, y también Emmett estaba enamorado de Rosalie: no ha tenido novia desde conoció a Ross.-

-Enserio tu hermano no ha tenido novia desde que conoció a Ross.-

-No la verdad, que yo sepa no ha tenido novia.-

-Y Jasper, lo conociste a él también.-

-Si lo conocí, era un chico muy callado, no se hablaba con nadie, excepto por Alice; hasta te podría decir que ellos dos parecían más que amigos...-

-Quieres decir: Novios.-

-La verdad si, se podría decir así: andaban de un lado para el otro siempre juntos casi nunca se separaban.-

-Si tú dices eso quiere decir que Alice…-

-Si piensas que Alice lloro cuando ustedes sufrieron el accidente, pues si lo hizo, más que nada por Jasper.-

-Yo también sufrí cuando los doctores nos dijeron que el cuerpo de Jasper no estaba, pero ahora que veo que el regresa Ross no me deja ir con ella para verlo a él.-

-Bella comprende, necesitaban hablar cosas juntos: Jasper y Rosalie.-

-Lo se Edward, perdón Anthony-

-No, no pasa nada no te preocupes, más bien me siento mejor cuando me dicen Edward-

-Ammmm, ok-

Qué bien en ese segundo tuve una fantástica idea según yo llevaría a Isabella a conocer a mis padres, me había aburrido de mi trabajo, así que decidí que pediría permiso 1 mes; pero la llevaría si o si, entonces le pregunte:

-Bella, quisieras ir conmigo mañana a dar un paseo.-

-Sí, claro por qué no habría de hacerlo.-

-Iremos a conocer a mis padres, bueno hace tiempo no los veo y quisiera ir a visitarlos.-

Pensé que Bella no querría ir a ver a mis padres.

-Aún más fantástico, claro que si voy contigo.- Me dijo.

-Está bien Bella, mejor vamos a dormir; Sabes Bella me siento incomodo durmiendo en el sillón (la sentí nerviosa), así que mande a uno de mis amigos a que me compre una cama claro que voy a dormir en el cuarto, pero tú en tu cama y yo en la mía.-

-A ya, Edward.-

-Bella, corre a descansar.-

-Está bien Edward-

Yo pase esa noche pensando en que le diría a mi familia cuando me vean llegar con Bella Swan.

-Edward, despierta, porque te dormiste en el escritorio-

-Aaaa, que… ha Bella-

-Tenemos que ir a la casa de tus padres no recuerdas-

-Bueno si, pero es muy temprano.-

-Si lo sé pero, no tengo que ponerme, todo me queda horrible.-

-Bella no digas mentiras, cualquier cosa que te pongas te va a quedar perfecta.-

-Oh, gracias Edward-

Una hora después Bella salió hermosa, reluciente, perfecta que más se podría decir, con ese vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y esos tacones aguja rojos la hacían lucir más que bella, está pensando en ponerme algo más juvenil, pero vi a Bella y decidí cambiarme a Sport Elegante no demore más de 7 minutos cambiándome, le dije a Bella:

-Señorita Swan o Hale ¿gustaría pasar primero?-

-Está bien con Swan-

-Muy bien entonces: Señorita Swan ¿gustaría pasar primero?-

-Está bien Señor Cullen-

Los dos reímos al mismo tiempo, pero lo que no me explicaba es que ella el día en que la conocí me dijo que nunca la llamara Swan, pero esta vez no se enojó.

Salimos del departamento, bajamos al garaje y saque mi auto, y le dije a Bella:

-Próxima parada Fo…-

-Forks- dijo Bella


End file.
